


[podfic] Ask me no questions

by BlackEyedGirl, reena_jenkins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Psych
Genre: Chair Sex, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Iron Man 2, Snark, personal assistant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Pepper goes on vacation and hires Tony a temp."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Ask me no questions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ask me no questions](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/26171) by BlackEyedGirl. 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**reena_jenkins**  
  
 **Warnings:** pre-Iron Man 2, set after Psych season 1

**Length:** 00:14:37  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28Psy_IM%29%20_Ask%20Me%20No%20Questions_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/)**paraka** , for hosting me!)

 


End file.
